In the related art, a force is generally transmitted between a V transmission belt and a pulley through sliding friction. In the process of practical use, a belt is stretched and deformed to some extent. When a smaller driving pulley drives a larger driven pulley, the wrap angle of the large pulley is greater than that of the small pulley, so that a slippage phenomenon is likely to occur between the belt and the smaller pulley. Especially in a working condition of high power and heavy load, the slippage phenomenon is more obvious. To overcome the slippage phenomenon, a V belt transmission system having belt mesh transmission has been designed. Such a belt pulley includes a pulley body provided with a belt groove. The pulley body is integrally formed. Next, convex-concave teeth are cast in the belt groove of the pulley body. The pulley body is cast using gray cast iron. The convex-concave teeth are cast by using an aluminum material. During use of the pulley, the convex-concave teeth wear easily, and the convex-concave teeth are relatively low in strength and a fracture phenomenon occurs easily. Special molds need to be designed to cast the pulley body and the convex-concave teeth, thus the manufacturing cost is high. Especially, in the process of casting the convex-concave teeth, the required molds are complex in structure, and manufacturing cost is greatly increased.
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN201496512U discloses a pulley. Several evenly distributed wheel grooves are provided on the pulley. Continuously distributed convex-concave teeth are provided in the wheel grooves. The pulley is integrally formed through casting. The convex-concave teeth are cast at groove bottoms of the wheel grooves. During use of the pulley, the convex-concave teeth wear easily, the convex-concave teeth are relatively low in strength, the service life of the pulley is short, and the manufacturing cost is high.